


Rainbows and Conspiracy,An Invader Zim and Homestuck Crossover fanficion

by Alien_Zodiac_413



Category: Homestuck, Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, I'm Sorry, June is non binary, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Zodiac_413/pseuds/Alien_Zodiac_413
Summary: 4 kids start at Dib’s school,there's something off about them but there's no proof until one night.
Relationships: Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 12





	1. The new kids

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to put two of my favourite fandoms together into a fanfiction. Hope someone will like this.

Dib sits at his desk, he looks in his notebook,reading the notes he wrote on Zim. Zim has been exiled to earth aka he’s never allowed back to his home planet,Dib has to admit he feels kind of bad for the alien,it would suck getting exiled from a place where all your family are...do Irkens even have family? 

The skool bell rings and the teacher walks in. “Ok class,I’m sad to announce that ugh....4 new students are joining our class. COME IN YOU 4!” 4 kids walk in,two boys and two girls.  
“Say your names” the teacher says.

“Hi I’m June Egbert.” Says the blue eyed teen with black hair.  
“Hello I’m Rose Lalonde.” Says the blonde girl with lavender eyes.  
“Sup,I’m Dave,Dave Strider.” Says the blonde boy with sunglasses  
covering his eyes.  
“Hi I’m Jade Harley!.” Excitedly Says the green eyed girl with long black hair.

John sits in the desk next to Dib,Jade sits next to Zim and Dave and Rose sit in the back of the class. June smiles at Dib before turning to face the teacher.

The school bell rings and the class runs out to the cafeteria to go eat lunch but mostly escape the hell that is class.

Dib sits with Gaz and Zim while staring at the new kids.

“I don’t trust those new kids," Dib says while eating his packed lunch.  
“Why,They haven’t done anything.” Gaz says while playing her Game Slave.  
“Well for one, why are they all dressed so similar.” Dib continues.

Gaz looked over at the four sitting together. They all had white shirts with a symbol that matches they’re eye colours.  
“Ok I’ll admit it’s kinda strange but maybe it's based on a thing they all like.” Gaz says.  
“Also why did they all start at once?” Dib questions suspiciously.  
“Well look at them, They seem to be related. See the blonde ones look like siblings and so do the other two.” Gaz answers while going back to her game.

“Um hello,is something wrong? you keep looking at our table.” Rose asks looking at Dib.  
“I-I uh.”  
“He thinks you're an alien or something.” Gaz interjects to the conversation.  
“Oh,well I’m not an alien. I assure you.” Rose says as she giggles.  
“Well see you later.”

Rose walks back to the table and tells the others about the convo.

Timeskip brought to you by Dave

“Rose do you think we should tell them about,y’know the ectobiology and sburb?” John says looking at his friend.  
“John what would we achieve from doing that,besides we just moved here we should try to not draw attention to ourselves.”

“Off topic but did you guys notice the green dude,I feel like he’s more off than we are” Dave interjected.

“He was cool minus the yelling and screaming.” Jade said happily.  
“Well I’m home, Goodbye friends.” Rose says as she walks into the big house she lives in.

“I’ll be making my own way home too,"Bro said I can’t tell you guys the address until it's fully decked out.” Dave says walking across the road.

“Jade, do you wanna walk home?” June says.

“Sure June,this city is scary, I’d rather walk home with you.” Jade says holding June’s hand.

The two of them walk home as the sunsets on the city.


	2. Idk Orchid kinda sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote another chapter,Sorry it took so long

Gaz and Dib sit in the car while Professor Membrane drives them to school.  
“Dib you better not be a weirdo today or I swear” Gaz says while playing her game slave like always.

They pull up to the school.One of the four kids from yesterday was walking to school,Rose Lalonde. Dib noticed that the lady with Rose,Her mother Dib assumed looked exactly like Rose,Not how Mother and Daughter look but exactly the same.  
Gaz pulls Dib out of the car while saying “stop staring”.

Dib is scribbling notes in his notebook when someone taps his shoulder.  
“Dib Stink,Why are you drawing the New Human Stinks in your notebook?” Zim says in his loud voice.  
The whole class turns to look at Dib.

“I-I’m uhhhhh” Dib says, embarrassed at being caught drawing the new kids in the class.

Dib sits at lunch with Gaz and Zim.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little weird,Y’know that they look THAT similar”? Dib whispers to Gaz.

“Heh, What Dib do you think they’re CLONES or something”? Gaz said sarcastically. 

Dib gets up from his seat and walks over to the kids with Zim following behind.  
“Ok normally I don’t confront people” Dib starts “Or creatures” he whispers.  
“What are you four,Aliens?Clones? OTHERWORLDLY BEINGS!?” Dib says as Zim chuckles behinds him.

“You really want to know,Well meet us on the school roof after school.” Rose says as the school bell rings.


End file.
